Sonic boom-The Demons Within
by IzzyTheAssassin
Summary: When Skylar is not acting herself Sonic and Tails try to figure out what's wrong (Rated M for topics of depression and self harm)


It was a rainy day on the island Sonic and Skylar were both sitting in Skylar's living room trying to stay out of the rain at all cost.

"Hey Skylar I was wondering if you wanted to do anything?"

"Like what?" Skylar asks confused

"I don't know...maybe do a little racing around the island it's been awhile since we did anything with just the two of us."

"Yeah…..that could be fun." Skylar answers trying to sound happy

"Skylar…...are you okay?"

"Huh….what do you mean?"

"You haven't been acting yourself lately I'm just a little worried that's all."

Skylar looks at Sonic trying to get the courage to say something but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get herself to say it.

"I'm…..I'm fine Sonic."

" _No you're not TELL HIM THE TRUTH!"_ Skylar tells herself mentally

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks

"Yeah….I'm sure."

" _Come on why is this so hard? just tell him how you really feel now's your chance."_

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?" Sonic asks thinking he was getting somewhere

"I…..nevermind."

" _Dang it why is this so hard?"_

"Skylar just know if you need to talk I'm here for you and so is everyone else."

Those words hit Skylar like a stab to the heart she wants to tell him how she really feels she wants to open up…..but just can't force herself to do it."

"I know you guys are." She says trying not to cry

That's when the rain stops but the sky remains cloudy Sonic looks out the window and sees this.

"Well looks like I can go get a bite to eat wanna come?"

"No I'm good I'll just…...cook something here."

"NO! He's about to leave quick say something before he dose."

Sonic gets up from his seat and makes his way towards the door but Skylar stops him before he could

"Sonic wait!" She quickly said

"What is it?" He asks

"I ummmm I just…..I love you."

Sonic is surprised by this it's not that he doesn't love Skylar he just doesn't say it much and maybe not as much as he should.

"I….I love you too."

Sonic leaves and Skylar looks at the ground in defect but also in fear.

" **You had ONE CHANCE and you screw it up what an idiot."**

Skylar then begins to cry and outside in rain comes back but this time it's just a small sprinkle she cries for about a minute until finally she step out of her seat and goes to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. She steps towards the fridge and grabs a soda and some leftovers from last night's dinner she didn't eat but as she puts the food in the microwave her eye go towards a knife

" _ **Why don't you do it we both know you want to."**_ Another voice tells her

" _No don't do it what would the others do if you did?"_ The first voice tells her

" _ **They wouldn't care NO ONE WOULD you're just a monster that everyone fears."**_

" _That's not true they are so many people that love you and care about you they would be heartbroken if you did."_

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Skylar sits down in a dining room chair trying to calm herself down but with little luck until the timer on the microwave goes off. This snaps Skylar back into reality so she takes a deep breath puts the knife in a dware so she can't see it and eats her food praying that Carson will come by so at least she isn't alone.

 **(With Sonic)**

Sonic is a his house after getting some food from meh burger usually he would eat it there but because of the rain he just took it to go and was about to eat it until there was a knock at his door way.

"Who is it?" Sonic asked mildly annoyed

"It's Tails I need to talk with you." Tails answers

"Come in."

Tails slowly walks into Sonic's house and sits down in a chair across from Sonic he sighs then looks at Sonic with a worried look.

"Sonic…..I'm worried about Skylar." Tails admits

"So am I she's just been acting so…..strange lately."

" Honestly I think we're all worried some of us just so it more than others."

"I know what you mean."

"But Tails if you're so worried about Skylar why not asks what's wrong."

"I tried but when I did she just yelled at me."

"Besides, you're her brother why not you try?" Tails asks

"I already did earlier but she said she was fine but if I'm being honest I think she's hiding something I just don't know what."

"I agree with you I just hope whatever it is it doesn't make her do anything rash."

Thunder and lighting then fill the sky and the rain starts to come down even heavier than before Sonic then get a call from Amy on his communicator and it is not good new.

"Sonic….I…"

"Amy what's the matter?" Sonic asks now consurne

"It's Skylar I just got a call from her and…."

Amy tries to stop herself from crying but cannot help herself

"Amy what's wrong with Skylar?" Sonic asks not panicking

"She said something about not being able to fight the demons anymore and when I ask what she meant she just kept saying I'm sorry but then she said she had a knife…...and was going to use it on herself." Amy answer crying out the last part

Sonic doesn't anwer Amy he just quickly hangs up and runs into the storm to Skylar's house with Tails quickly behind both fearing for the worse.

 **(Shortly after)**

They both arrive at Skylar's house within minutes and barge through the door and they both quickly look for Skylar.

"Where is she?" Tails asks trying to keep himself clam

"I don't know!, check her room."

They both quickly go door to door trying to find Skylar until Sonic reaches the bathroom door he tries to open it but it's lock the then puts his ear to the door and hear crying he sighs in a big relief and knocks on the door.

"Skylar…..it's me…...Sonic."

"W…..What do you want?" She asks in between tears

"You called Amy saying you were going to KILL YOURSELF you really think I'm not going to run over here to stop you?"

"Why bother tho?"

"You're my sister that's why! I lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again I know I don't say this as much as I should but…..I love you Skylar….I really do and you know that I do."

"It's not that I don't know you love me…...it's everything else….Shay, Eggman, EVERYTHING…...I can't take it anymore."

Sonic pauses then a sudden rush of self blame came over him realizing that he played a part of this by letting Skylar go out and do all these things not realizing that she could only handle so much before breaking. She sits down his back towards the door and starts to cry himself

"Skylar…..I'm so sorry."

"...For what?"

"For not realizing sooner how much stress I was putting you under….all this time I thought you were fine that you liked fighting Eggman all the time and saving the village but…...I was wrong I didn't realize that I was hurting you and making you think I didn't care when in reality I do care I just want you to be happy, to be that funny, goofy, hedgehog I grew up with and I have come to love…...I'm sorry Skylar…..for being blind."

The two are silent for a moment with nothing but the thunder and rain to fill the void of silence until Tails comes and sees Sonic sitting on the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Is she…"

"No she's…...In the bathroom she's fine…..I'm hoping."

"I want to talk to her."

Tails makes his way to the door and takes a deep breath hoping maybe he can get a few answers.

"Skylar…...why….why go this far."

"I can't do it anymore I just…...I don't know what to do….I feel trapped."

"Trapped by what?"

"My powers….fighting Eggman all the time…...Leo dying…..EVERYTHING!"

"Yeah but Skylar is this what you really want to do?, is killing yourself really going to solve all your problems?!"

"I…...I don't know anymore."

"Well…..why don't you come out we….so we all can talk about this face to face."

Skylar sights then unlocks the door opening it she see Sonic and Tails stand in front of her both looking concern but also with care in their eyes she quickly runs towards them hugging them both with tears in everyone's eyes they hug for what feels like forever but then the rain jolts to a halt the thunder stops and the clouds disappear revealing a beautiful sunset.

"Hey guys the rain stopped." Skylar says

"Yeah…...it did." Sonic answers

"Why don't we all go outside we could use the fresh air." Tails tells them

"Yeah…...I would like that." Skylar responds

Skylar, Sonic, and Tails all step outside to look at the sunset the sky is now clear with colors of yellow, orange, red, and purple filling the it with the sun in the distance setting from the mountains they all just look at it now speaking but just enjoying the company of one another letting their minds rest and their bodies be at peace.

 **A/N: So this is my rewritten version of Okay. The reason why I did this was because I was not happy with how it was and wanted to change it but I decided to do a a new version with some symbolism and really tap into the care and love the two siblings have for each other and how much Skylar has really been affected by all the events in books thus far (Go to my wattpad by the same name to understand) but that's all I have to say enjoy the story for what it is and just look at a sunset later peeps**

 **Izzy**


End file.
